Maiden
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Bloom is an agent. She is in the Eraklion palace disguised as Emily. Her mission is to protect Sky. Why is she really there? Find Out! R&R [On Hold]
1. Emily

New Story! This is idea came when I was reading a story. I'm planning on writing another story about Sky and Bloom, but they won't end up together. I'm killing Sky he doesn't deserve Bloom. This story they may end up together, but it depends if I feel like it. 

Prince Sky woke up at 1 pm. Who wouldn't? It was summer vacation. Shy couldn't oversleep or "Sky get off that bed now" the queen yelled. Sky jumped out of bed. He got dressed immediately.

"Since you didn't join us for breakfast at least join us for lunch" said his mother.

Why can't I sleep in? Everyone sleeps in. No more school and I'm stuck here with mom and dad. I can't leave the house. They say we need family time together. There liars they just want me here for Diaspro.

I went to go eat lunch I was starving. I saw a new girl. She had blue eyes and looked very sweet. I approached her slowly.

"Hi my name is Sky. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Emily," she said quietly. Bloom knew her name wasn't Emily wasn't Emily. She was only here for two reasons.

"I see that you have met Emily," the king said.

"Emily can I speak to you privately" king asked. "Yes of course" Bloom replied.

The two walked away from Sky. "Bloom you must stay near Sky" she said. She just nodded. The two went back.

The queen was sitting next to Sky. The king took place.

"Emily could you bring me my food" said Sky. "NO" she said.

"What!" he yelled. "Sky Emily doesn't bring food. She is special and her duty is to wake you up in the morning and other stuff," the queen explained.

Sky was not used to having an alarm in the morning. Bloom was leaving "Emily please stay it's your duty" the king reminded her.

Bloom took a seat and watched them eat. "Aren't you hungry Emily" asked Sky. "No when I'm hungry I'll eat" she responded.

Bloom kept a close eye on Sky. It was her duty. She had no idea why she was here. She would have left, but would get in serious trouble.

Sky stood up and so did Bloom. Sky left the room and she followed.

"Mom why is she following me" Sky asked confused. "I told you she did other stuff this was one of them," she explained.

Bloom followed him all day. He had to have the most boring life. Night came and Sky went to bed. Bloom was not going to bed.

Bloom walked away from the palace. She changed her outfit to a black color. Bloom summoned her sword and began her training. She was a master.

Her cell phone interrupted her "Hello" she said. "Hey how's it going on the mission?" he asked.

"Boring he has no life. I need some action not a babysitting job," she said.

"Just complete the mission and get back here," he said.

"That's what I'm working on, but until he's safe I can't" she answered.

"Boss we need you here immediately" a girls voice said. "I told you I must stay here until the king and queen say I can leave" she responded.

Bloom left the conversation and continued her training. She couldn't train her winx or she would have made many lights come from the forest. She had to keep a low profile.

She went back to the palace at dawn. Bloom trained all night. She could easily defeat anyone. She hadn't gotten any sleep she didn't make it noticeable.

Bloom went to the throne room and saw many pictures and statues. I'm close to finding it," she whispered.

She approached the king and queen. Bloom didn't bow to them she had no time for it.

"Why am I here again. I could be kicking evil butt right now" she said.

"You're here because you are one of the strongest agents the universe offers" the king said.

"I know that, but you have all this guards" she said. She was trying to convince to let her leave now.

"If we send these guards to protect my son my son will get suspicious," he said. How could he? He had a hollow brain.

Bloom left and went to go try and wake up Sky. She didn't knock this kid wasn't going to wake up.

She went in and "Prince get off the bed before I kick you out of there" she yelled. He didn't budge. "How sad I have to bring mommy to wake up his baby" Bloom laughed. She left the room.

She had no time to waste waking him up. She had much better thinks to do. On the weekends she was allowed to leave and do whatever she felt like. She was planning on going snowboarding and visit HQ.

Someone grabbed her hand it took her by surprise. She was ready to punch the person. "Sky you do that again and you won't be able to walk for a week," she said.

"How did you know it was me Emily?" he asked. "Easy by your shadow and no one does there hair like that" she answered.

"Is it true what you said" he said.

"Why don't you go talk to the last guy. I think he's still in the hospital. He's been there for a few weeks. You could keep him company," she said. She walked away from him.

Shy liked her and thought she was strange. One day she's nice the next she's already threatening you. I wonder if it's true she send that guy to the hospital" thought Sky. Sky wanted to get to know Bloom, but not die in the process.

A/N What do you think? I couldn't write all the info in chapter one. I didn't want to give the story away. REVIEW!


	2. Pie

See people I'm updating more often now! Iginnio Straffi owns winx. I'm thinking Sky has to suffer.

Bloom was walking around getting used to her surroundings. _"If that stupid Prince thinks he can charm me he better think again." _ That made Bloom angry.

"Emily could you bring me a pie no an apple pie?" asked Sky. "For the last time no. Get your feet to the kitchen and to get it yourself" she yelled.

Bloom was thinking she decided to get him his precious pie. Bloom went because Sky was so special. Yeah right.

"That jerk better get off his little throne and stop acting like a baby. I'm not going to give his bottle. I'm not his mother."

_Bloom arrived at the kitchen and used some winx and made a pie. It should be ready in a few minutes. Bloom waited for Sky's pie. Bloom went to his room. _

"It's about time," said Sky. Sky got off his bed. Before Sky could get his pie Bloom threw it on his face. "Enjoy Sky it was worth the wait," she laughed.

"Sky remember I'm not you maid," she said. Bloom went to her bedroom. "That's only the beginning if he messes with me."

_She read a magazine only looked at pictures and a few important things. _"I better go search for it again." _Bloom got off her bed and went searching. _

"I wonder where they could have hidden it." _Bloom went searching_ _and thought it could be in a bedroom or one of those rooms a lot of guards watch. Bloom also thought it could be in the king and queen's room. _

"Emily do you know how long it took to get this pie put of my hair" Sky yelled_. "No I don't know and I really don't care," she said. _Who cares about your hair not me.

"Emily I'm going to fire you," threatened Sky. "I don't care enjoy have a blast. I'm sure your parents will approve" Bloom said.

Bloom and Sky went to go talk to the king and queen_. Who's going to win? "_Mom you have to fire Emily she's so rude to me" said Sky. Great excuse Sky. "I don't care how mean she is she's staying" said the king.

"But she can't stay" said Sky._ Whiny baby. _"We'll take to Emily alone you go back to your room" said the queen. Sky left he thought Emily was getting fired think again.

"Bloom I don't care how much you fight with Sky. I care about his safety and that you have to keep him safe" the queen said. Bloom nodded. _Time to make Sky suffer._

Bloom went back to the room. Sky was in the hallway "Bloom I'm so sorry they fired you" said Sky in a fake sad voice.

"Sky you're more dumb than I thought. First no one fires me I'll quit first," said Bloom.

"Your saying that they didn't fire you" said Sky. "You amazed me Sky you actually can use you brain. I thought you didn't have one," said Bloom.

Sky left Bloom he was going back to mom and dad. _"This kid is a big baby always going to mommy and daddy."_

"_When is he going to grow up? He' s old enough to do things himself. He acts worse than a nine year old. He can't face the truth he thinks that he'll always get what he wants. He's a jerk. I can't stand people like that."_

Bloom wanted to go have fun she decided to go around Eraklyon to explore. Bloom went to go see if this realm was fun. _"It's not much fun when you know when you get back you have to baby-sit a jerk."_

Bloom was bored this realm was boring. "This is boring as my mission. These people need to go to some fairs and concerts. The streets were calm and everything was too normal.

Bloom didn't return to Eraklyon she went back to the forest. She hated living in those four walls. It was being trapped I a prison for Bloom.

The forest as always was quiet. This gave Bloom to think. This time she always used to think if her parents and the memories she had of them.

She missed them she always thought of her life if they were still alive. That's why she was so mean her parents death made her like this. She blamed _them._

"_Sky is paying for thinking he is that great. I'll show him that he is not better than anyone."_

Bloom is going to show Sky he's not that great. The pie idea came from one of my classmates. He's always yelling "Pie". I don't think I'm updating soon because I have no idea what to write next. REVIEW!


End file.
